Heartless With A Heart
by Bradyman
Summary: What is it like to be a Heartless? One boy finds out as he tries to find his love. His world destroyed, love taken, but his mind is kept. How will he find her when his heartless instincts are attacking him? Chapter 4 is done! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

  
**

I didn't want to go outside today. This room was fine enough. Safe from the evil outside. Not that I could see any evil outside. It's just that I felt like something bad was going to happen today. What was bad though? Here, nothing bad ever happened. It was nicknamed Paradise for a reason. Everybody was nice, no murder, no robbing, and barely any accidents. I had yet to know one person that didn't know everybody else on this island.

The only thing that could bring me outside today was Leigh. But she said she was busy today with something. I didn't want to pester her, so I just left her alone for the day. And here I am, lying on my bed, staring at the roof. If I went outside, there might be something to do. Some of the local kids play fighting. I wasn't that good, but I still tried. Leigh even tried once, but it didn't quite work. She had beaten a couple people, but she got tired too quickly. I had to step in because everybody wanted to fight with her.

That was the first time something even remotely bad happened in all my sixteen years of living here. I had recently begun to stop play fighting for a while. My new hobby was star gazing. It also provided a great time for a date with Leigh. But one date had gone a little different than expected. I had found this one star, pretty bright, that I wanted to show Leigh. But when we looked for it that night, it wasn't there. It was the right spot I was sure. Two stars to the left, and one star up. I always took the moon as the starting point.

Disappointed, I went home to watch for other stars. After a couple days, I had noticed more stars were disappearing. I even saw one go out. It shone brightly before it turned black forever. This was worrying me. I felt as if we were next. And that was why I didn't want to go outside. I sleepily shifted my self off my bed, and stumbled to my window. In the reflection I could see myself, but it looked faded.

My light brown hair next to my slightly pale skin helped me recognize which part of me was my face. My eyes had barely reflected any color, but I knew what they were. Black, with hazel around the pupil. My mother always said they made me look mad, even when I wasn't. The brown shirt I wore was tight fitting, but I always wore a slim white coat over it. It was hanging near my door, on a hook I made and installed myself. As I looked lower, I noticed my black jeans probably needed a wash.

Then I looked past the window glass. It seemed darker outside. It was afternoon, so I could understand that, if I were being normal at the moment. But in my paranoia, my mind went into panic mode. I grabbed my coat off my hook, and slipped into it. I rushed downstairs and put my white shoes on, before yelling out to my mom, "I'm going out for a bit!" No answer. She must be busy. I exited our house.

Yes, I was going outside. This unnerved me, but I had some sudden urge to do something. Not sure what it was. I always had a sense of danger. My mom called it a sixth sense; I think she's nuts. No such thing. But I guess I was being slightly hypocritical at the moment, because there was also no such thing as stars blinking out. But I was worried sick about that. Maybe I was nuts.

It didn't take long for me to realize it shouldn't be this dark. Shadows seemed to move slightly, and grow where they shouldn't be. It could have been my imagination, but my mind was too busy with fear at the moment. So I hurried along to Leigh's house. Even if I was just going insane, I wasn't taking any chances with her safety. When I got there, I knocked loudly, and waited. Nothing. I sighed, and opened the door. I came face to face with her.

Her long blond hair was in her favorite style, two long pigtails that went just past her shoulders. Used to tie them into place were two sapphire blue ribbons, which made her eyes stand out. They were almost exactly the same shade of blue. But they seemed different. As if they reflected the same fear I was sure was in my own eyes.

"Leigh! Are you alright?" She tapped her nose. I let a sigh of relief slip from my mouth. Just then, her eyes flickered behind me, then back. A twinge of more fear spread across her face. I had no time to look behind me as she dragged me inside. She slammed the door shut. She led me upstairs to her room, and grabbed her notebook. She shoved it at me. I looked at the picture.

It had a black bug like creature, that was attacking somebody. She flipped the page. It showed the human who got attacked turn into one of the bug things. Then she pointed outside the window. When I looked, it all made sense. Well, not all of it. The shadows were the bug things, and they were swarming into people's houses. More would come out after. They were moving down towards her house. I figured they had already been to mine. That could have been the reason my mom didn't answer.

No time to grieve now. I had to defend Leigh. My life depended on her survival. She sat on her bed, crying now, so I sat beside her. I wrapped one arm around her, and squeezed her tightly. She leaned into the touch. "It'll be okay. I won't let them get you." She shook her head. I stayed silent but confused.

Just then, two of them appeared under the door. They were sunk into the floor, like moving shadows. Then they took form, twitching disgustingly. She took my arm, holding it so tight it hurt. They approached, and I kicked at one. My leg went right through it, not affecting it in the slightest. I tried again. Same thing. We were defenseless to these things. I pulled Leigh off her bed, picked her up, and jumped over the bugs.

I rushed outside, hoping to get out of here, to somewhere safe. But when I went outside, everything just got worse. A large group of the bugs jumped at us from nowhere, tackling and scratching me. I wrapped my body around Leigh, determined to not let them lay a hand on her. Then, they stopped. I was sure I was bleeding in many places, but I didn't care. Leigh had a hurt look on her face. I looked all over her, but I couldn't find an injury.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She shook her head slowly, then touched my arm. It had a large scratch on it, and was bleeding some. Tears formed in her eyes. Then, everything got too dark. Like we were in a shadow. The houses and street started to fall apart, crumbling into pieces, and flying upwards into the sky. I looked up, and it was like night.

This was it. Our star was about to blink out. This was the end. My parents, my friends, all gone. Leigh, not gone yet. I leaned into her, and kissed her meaningfully. My mind went into overdrive at the touch, and I blacked out. No Leigh. No friends. No house. No world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for second chapter! Review please!

* * *

  
**

When I woke, something was different. There are always those few seconds of bliss before you remember what you're doing somewhere. When that was up for me, I tried to figure out exactly what was wrong. I wasn't in my bed. Problem number one. I was somewhere dark. Problem number two. Now what was problem number three? Well, Leigh wasn't with me. I stood up, but I didn't rise very high. My eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, and I saw them. The bug things.

I tried to yell out, but all I managed was a squeak. They turned and looked at me. Then they ignored me, going back to wandering about aimlessly in this dark place. They were leaving me alone? I tried to move, but my legs felt different. I looked down. Just more black. Then I looked at my hands. More black. Was I invisible? Is that why they left me alone?

But then it hit me. I waved my hand. A splotch of black moved through the darker black. This may sound weird, but it was like having colored night vision. Something twitched on my head. I felt it. I was not a human. I was one of those bugs. Antennae, claws, round head, and I must have yellow eyes as well. So, was I dead?

I had no idea what to do. I was a bug. In a dark place with nowhere to go. Was this death? Was it hell? What did I do to deserve this? Was Leigh here too? No, I protected her. She should be back in our world. But it was falling apart when I left. She could have gotten away somehow, right? Right?

Just then, a bright light appeared in the darkness. It hurt my eyes, as if everything was too bright. When it stopped glowing, there was a circle of green and orange. The bugs started to move into it. They disappeared once they touched it. A portal to somewhere? Seeming as though it were the only way out of here, I stumbled over to it. These new legs were going to be hard to walk with.

I tried to touch the orb, but I felt nothing. But I was taken somewhere bright. I covered my eyes. It was too bright. Every single source of light was like the sun. But after a couple minutes of adjusting, my eyes could stand it. I was in some plain somewhere. Odd trees, and there were very few of them. And the light was actually the sun. It was very bright.

I felt a twinge of something in the back of my head. It was urging me to find the heart. Heart of what? Somebody's heart? No, something bigger. The heart of the… world? How was I supposed to find that? My bug friends started to move toward a rock formation in the distance. I tried to keep up, and after a little while, I had mastered the idea of walking. That didn't take long. I even walked straight up. All the others were crouched and twitching. I wasn't doing any of that.

When we reached our destination, the huge rocks, there were lions there. They saw us, and rushed to defend their homeland. When they got close, I sensed something within them. It was so beautiful, I wanted it. I needed it. Their heart. I could take it. No wait. No. I can't. They would die, like me. Become a bug as well. I can't attack them.

But the others could. They leapt and clawed their opponents, and all I could do was run. Run away. I made it into some tree stump house, and a baboon was inside. He held a staff, and stared at me oddly. For the first time in a long time, I heard speech. Could monkeys talk? I guess so.

"Try your hardest. Follow your heart, not your instinct, and you will find what you are looking for." And with that, he left. Went out of the shelter, to face the rest of the bugs. Then, it got dark again. I ran outside, and the world was being destroyed. Just like mine. The urge to find the big heart was gone, it had already been found. This was what happened when the heart of a world was taken. It was destroyed. Its star would blink out.

The bugs slowly disappeared into puffs of darkness. Could I do that? I could escape this world before it was gone. But how? Was I supposed to go to a different world? Or maybe back to that dark place. That was probably the place to go. The only way I could think of to do that, was to think about going there. And it worked. Purple and black surrounded me, and when it dissipated, I was back in the empty world.

The bugs all watched me stand straight up, and backed away. I suddenly felt something happen to me. Clothing appeared on my body, my claws turned red, I got shoes, and a helmet formed around my head. Then the feeling went away. A few other bugs stood straight, and the same thing happened to them. What happened? They looked like soldiers now. There were ranks?

The others walked strangely, as if they weren't entirely in control of their movements. It was easy for me; I had already practiced this before. And I noticed something else. They had an emblem of some sort on them. I checked. I had one too. It looked like some sort of deformed heart. So I was a higher rank now. I felt proud. An odd thing to feel proud about, but it was nice nevertheless.

Soon, another portal appeared. The other Soldiers pointed at it, and the bugs obeyed. I looked behind me. I had a group of four bugs following me. I pointed at the portal, and they went into it. Cool. I followed into it, ready for the blinding light again. Once it was gone again, I looked around my new world. Another urge to find the heart of the world. That baboon's words flowed through my head. _"Try your hardest. Follow your heart, not your instinct, and you will find what you are looking for."_

My instinct told me to take hearts. What did my heart say? Find Leigh. Leigh was what I was looking for. But it wasn't giving me any hints was it? Maybe I should stop destroying worlds. But I wasn't doing it, the other things were. Could I stop them? My four bugs seemed loyal to me, would they betray their friends for me? I had to try. I had to try to stop them. I pointed at another small group of bugs following a Soldier, and they obeyed. They attacked them.

Caught by surprise, the bugs were easily taken care of. But with higher ranks came stronger abilities I guess, for two of my own were taken down by the Soldier. My turn. I ran at it, dragged my claws against its chest, then kicked it. It stumbled to the ground, and I jumped on it. Gone. But now I only had two buddies. I could recruit more somehow. Stealing hearts made more. But I didn't want to kill people.

Maybe if I defeated the leader, the bugs would follow me instead. Also, if there was a higher rank, even the Soldiers might follow me. I could lead a whole army against itself. This was my new plan. I would raise an army of these creatures, defend the worlds, and search for Leigh.

I looked around me for the first time. It seemed to be a town of some sort. We were in a large section of open space, and so were a few other groups of creatures. We had a name didn't we? We weren't just monsters. I should name us. Shadows? No, the bugs can be called that. We always craved for hearts, as if we didn't have any. Heartless. The name fit, seemed perfect, like I had truly guessed our actual name.

So with my group of Heartless, only two Shadows and myself, a Soldier, we attacked any Heartless we could find. I made special orders to attack only the leader, and the underlings might follow me afterward. It worked. From another surprise attack, the Soldier of a smaller group was quickly defeated. The Shadows turned to me, and I looked at them angrily. They gathered behind me. It was working. Now I had seven Shadows following me. Another group of Heartless had seen our betrayal, and surged toward us.

They had one Soldier, and three Shadows. Easy enough. I pointed at them, and my Heartless swarmed them. I ran to join in battle. One of theirs had survived, taking my total to eight. Maybe I could just summon them out of nowhere. I tried. I raised my hands, as if to call forth any Shadows in hiding. Sure enough, a large number of them appeared to aid me. Who knows how many I could control.

* * *

**By the way, the main characters name is Brad. In casy any of you wanted to know beforehand.**


	3. Chapter 3

Considering there are ranks in the Heartless, there must be higher ranks than Soldier. With only Shadows at my side, I don't think I could accomplish much. So I ordered my Heartless back into the dark place, which I now call "The Dark Realm." There, I tried to "evolve" once again. I tried punching and kicking at nothing, that didn't work. I tried calling the darkness, which only got me more shadows. I probably had around a hundred now.

Then I tried jumping up and down. It seemed to not work, then I noticed I didn't go down one time. A pair of goggles formed around my eyes. I examined myself. I had some sort of wings, made of some sort of material. I had a hat with a little propeller on top. Other than that, I looked just like a regular Soldier. I was an Air Soldier. Making names could be fun.

The next few minutes of my time were spent trying to show the Shadows how to walk upright. I made a total of seventeen Soldiers doing this. I was now ready for defending something. I ordered all my Heartless into the portal once again, and we waited inside the town for a few minutes. I ordered three groups of Heartless, each one consisting of three Soldiers and a few Shadows to scout around, and destroy any of their brethren they saw. It was easy to order them around. I just had to think what I wanted them to do, and point.

After roaming throughout the town for a while, we had beaten many groups of Heartless. Even some giant ones, and I had taken down a few Air Soldiers. My group had thinned its ranks from the constant fighting, but I had replaced them when necessary. Soon, I grew tired and bored. There seemed to be no more Heartless around except for mine. Maybe I could try to get more Shadows to evolve. I knew it worked in the Dark Realm, but did it work here?

Turns out, it did. I made plenty more Soldiers, and I only had a few Shadows left. They were new additions. I should be writing this down. As Heartless fought, they gain some sort of power necessary to evolve. To evolve from a Shadow, you have to learn to walk upright. To evolve to an Air Soldier, you must learn to jump or something. I've seen Soldiers jump before, so it must be a little more complicated.

Just then, and Soldier of mine evolved. It became an Air Soldier just like me. Apparently, I had lost control over it, because it attacked me. Since I had more intelligence and experience as an Air Soldier, I easily won. I stared at the other members of my Heartless, and they seemed to understand the consequences of betrayal. Some Soldiers looked contemplative though. Within seconds, more Soldiers evolved on their own. They attacked me, and I pointed at them, causing my loyal ones to attack them.

Spurred on by the recent revolt, more of my Heartless attacked me. With my few loyal Heartless left, and my skill, it seemed to be an even match. When the fighting began, I flew high, and dove into their ranks, clawing and kicking them as I rushed overhead. They were winning though. My own seemed to be convinced that they did not want to kill their own any longer. With my death, this war would cease. But I wasn't going to let this happen. They were the evil ones, not I.

I tried to evolve once again, thinking of the way I wanted. I wanted my old body back. Then I felt it. My emblem, the one on my chest, started burning. Light was shooting out of it, and it made many Heartless flee from me. My claws disappeared, and fingers grew instead. My boots faded, and my old shoes replaced them. The light enveloped me, and I felt me entire being change.

It was starting to fade, and I felt very exposed. But soon, I felt the reassuring weight of my old clothes on my body. When it dissipated, I was speechless. I was myself again. None of that Heartless stuff. I placed my hand on my chest to make it was gone. It wasn't. I lifted my shirt, and an emblem was on my chest like a tattoo, but stuck out slightly like a sticker. It felt like I could peel it off, but it wouldn't budge. It was part of me.

The Heartless returned. Even my own loyal ones were angry with me. But I had my old body back. I wasn't going to lose it now. I dashed at them, and knowing every one of their feeble attack patterns, it was easy. I dodged, kicked and punched. But in the end, I was outnumbered. They swarmed around me, and an Air Soldier dove at me. It quickly disappeared with the sound of a loud noise, and the Heartless turned their attention to my rescuer. A man, brown hair, black clothing, and a scar across his face, was holding a large sword, with a gun barrel attached near the hilt.

"Move!" He continued to make the noise more and more, and I realized they were gunshots. I ran toward him, hoping he wouldn't kill me as well. When I reached him, we fled. He led me toward the one door I had thought impenetrable before. He opened it, and motioned for me to follow. I did, and stared around. There were a few more humans here. They were safe here, protected from the Heartless.

"What were you doing in the Second District? It's not safe there." He had calmed down, as if the door was blocking any attempts of the Heartless behind us.

"Uh…" My throat tickled. I hadn't talked in a while, so this was sort of new.

"Explain later, lets get you inside."

"Okay." And with that, he led me into the shop that was in the middle of this district. Another man, blond with a white shirt, and two girls were there. One had black hair, and immediately jumped over to me very gracefully.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie! What's your name?"

"I'm, uh, I'm Brad." It took me a second to remember my own name. My first impression of Yuffie was that she was very energetic. Though most people would make that assumption upon seeing her. The second girl, dressed in a pink dress, calmly spoke to me.

"Nice to meet you Brad." I yawned. I was tired. Everybody flinched slightly. Did I do something wrong?

"… You're tired?"

"I haven't slept for a while." Just then, my mind flicked on. My Heartless urges were back. I could sense their hearts. Before I got too involved in it, I spoke again. "Do you have any beds or something?"

I was led to the attic of the shop, where a few mattresses were laid out. I was offered my rescuer's bed, and I gladly fell asleep. When I woke, I felt re-energized. I made my way back down to the bottom floor, and only the blond guy was there.

"Hey Brad, I'm Cid. If you're looking for the others, they're outside greeting some newcomers."

"Alright. Thanks." When I opened the door, I saw my rescuer battling with a boy that looked a little younger than I. He had a strange weapon. I walked up to the calm girl and Yuffie, who were watching the fight.

"Oh, hello Brad. I'm Aerith. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before. And that's Squall, if you didn't know."

"Hi."

The boy became tired, and collapsed to the ground. Squall backed off. Just then, a Shadow Heartless appeared behind the boy. I moved my legs as quickly as they could go, and stopped near the boy. The Shadow Heartless looked at me. I pointed away, and it left. I turned to help the boy up, and everybody was looking at me weird.

"What?"

"You, you made that Heartless leave!"

"Yeah, so what?"

Squall was holding his Gunblade up to my neck the very next second.

"Who are you!?"

"I already said, my name is Brad."

"How can you control Heartless?"

"I don't know. They just obey strong people. And higher ranks."

"How do you know this?" Uh oh. Should I tell him? They obviously dislike Heartless a lot. I should lie.

"I study them."

"How have they not taken over your heart?" Because I was one?

"I don't know." He lowered his weapon.

"You should stop going too far into the darkness."

"Okay."

The boy got up, and told everyone he had woken up here. Kind of like I had woken in the Dark Realm. I had left them alone, since the boy wasn't very interesting. I went into an alley to see what else I could do since I was a Heartless. Maybe I could fly or something. I tried calling Heartless. A Shadow came, but quickly left. I must have a reputation within their ranks. I tried flying. Didn't work. I tried jumping, that worked. I felt stronger, so when I tried to jump my highest, I easily got higher than the building next to me.

All of a sudden, I was afraid of heights. I started falling, and I tried to move around. It wasn't working. I twisted my body so my feet could touch the wall beside me. They skipped along it, and I was forced to run down the wall. My feet seemed to slow me down, and I turned to try and soften my landing. Instead, I began running along the side of the building. I stopped. I was now standing on the wall. I jumped to the ground, slightly freaked out, and the landing was not soft. I didn't care.

I was soon overjoyed. This was awesome. I wonder what else I could do. I pointed at the wall, hoping it would do something. Maybe it would change into the door to the second district or something. A swirl of darkness appeared on the wall. It opened into a portal. I walked through. I was in the second district. Right where I learned to summon Heartless. A Soldier appeared in front of me. It wasn't happy.

It slashed at me, and I dodged to the best of my ability. It still scratched me slightly though. Angry, I felt like taking something and killing it. Destroying this monster. I felt something on my back. I reached back, and a large disk appeared in my hand. I pulled it out in front of me, and I discovered it was a shield. It was plain, thought it looked pretty nice. It was silver, and gleamed in the light. Two handles were coming out of the top. I tugged one, and a short sword, also made of silver came loose. I grinned. I got whatever I wanted now.

I gripped the shield in my left hand, as the Soldier attacked me again. I bashed its hand with it, and the Heartless stumbled back. I cut across its neck with my short sword, and it was gone. Slipping the sword back in its place, I wished the weapon away. It glowed then vanished. I thought of the alley, and raised my hand, wishing a portal to appear. It did. When I walked through it, it closed behind me, and I walked back to the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Aerith walked into the alley as I was leaving. I threw on the best smile I could manage onto my face, which wasn't hard considering my newfound abilities.

"Hey Aerith."

"Hello. I sensed a lot of dark energy being used back here; did you see anything?"

"Nope."

"Hmm." And with that, we left back towards the house. By this time, that boy was back, and two creatures following him. One was a short looking duck, the other an odd looking animal that reminded me somewhat of a dog. The dog, upon seeing me, whispered to his duck friend.

"Something just don't seem right about that guy." I ignored them, and sat on the counter away from them. I relaxed into a comfortable position, very pleased with myself. I felt invincible. As if I could beat anyone, or anything. But that was quickly removed by a change in the air.

It felt like when the boy was fighting Squall. I had ignored the feeling as tension from the battle, but now that I was at peace, I really felt it. It made anger rise up in me, and I whirled to see what had happened. The boy had pulled his weapon, and was pointing it at me. At the sight of the weapon, an inhuman growl escaped from my throat.

"Whoa boys, take it outside." Cid's voice interrupted my anger.

I had to destroy the weapon. Kill its holder, and envelop the weapon in pure darkness. The twinge in my mind was urging me to do so. But whenever that happened, it was my Heartless instincts. But this one was so powerful; maybe it was right for once. The boy exited the shop, and I followed.

When we were in the middle of the open area where the boy had battled Squall before, the boy pointed his weapon at me once again. The duck and dog held a wand and a shield, respectively. I wanted to settle this with my bare hands, but a weapon was probably the smarter choice. I reached to my back, and summoned the shield. I gripped it, and pulled one sword out. I stood at the ready.

"You're a Heartless!"

"How did you know?"

"The Keyblade wants you gone."

"Keyblade?"

"My weapon." So that's what it was.

"I didn't choose to be a Heartless! It just happened!"

"It doesn't matter. You are darkness, and you have to go."

He ran at me, and held his Keyblade up. I raised my shield, and he smacked it hard. With a quick motion, I swiped at his side, but he jumped away. The duck shot a blue light at me that looked like ice. I blocked that with my shield as well, while rushing at the duck. The dog jumped in front of me, and our shields met. I stabbed at him, and he went down. He didn't bleed though. More like the weapon only knocked him unconscious. The duck sent fire at me, but my shield blocked that too. I chopped at it, and it went down just like the dog. They were too easy.

The boy swiped his Keyblade through me. I had forgotten him. I should be in two pieces right now, but I wasn't. I only felt pain surging through that area. He swung again, but I jumped out of the way. My new strength helped me get far away from him. He dashed towards me, and I ran towards the closest wall. Wishing to be able to walk on walls again, I ran up the wall and stood just out of his reach. I hadn't even noticed the spectators cheering the boy on. They really didn't like Heartless.

The boy jumped, but was unable to reach me. I summoned a portal under my feet, and sunk through it. I ended up behind the boy, and slashed at him. I didn't wait to see if he could withstand it, so I slashed him again. He slumped forward and fell to the ground. I felt the urge to finish him off, but I couldn't. I couldn't take this boy's life.

My audience must have thought I was actually going to kill him, because they were all running at me. I had no chance to explain myself. I held my sword over the boy's unconscious body, and they stopped.

"Let me explain myself, and I won't touch him." They simply nodded, and I backed off, letting my weapons materialize. They carried the group inside, and while we waited for them to wake up, they cornered me and began to question me.

"You're a Heartless." Squall spoke first.

"Yes, but that's not a question."

"How do you look like this?" Aerith's calm voice was not marred by her anger.

"I wished I had my old body back."

"Okay, let's just start from the beginning. Where are you from?"

"Well, I was living in my world, when Heartless swarmed the place. I was attacked while defending Leigh, and then I blacked out. I woke up as a Heartless. I then somehow evolved into this form, which looks just like my old body, and Squall saved me from the Heartless that attacked me when they saw me in this form."

"And you haven't killed anybody?"

"If you count other Heartless as anybody then yes."

"You attacked Heartless?"

"Defeated quite a few roaming the second district."

"So, you're a Heartless, just not evil?"

"I guess so. I saw what happens to a world when the Heartless reach its heart. It's horrible. I tried to get rid of the Heartless here, but they overwhelmed me."

"So why did you attack Sora?"

"Who?"

"Sora. The boy you just defeated. Along with Donald and Goofy."

"It was his weapon. It made me so mad, just by being around it."

"That's understandable. Just try to contain yourself next time."

"Alright."

So I was back on good terms with them. Sora, probably not. I was watched for the next while, until Sora woke. He glared at me, and I held my hands up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I may be a Heartless, but I'm not evil, right?" I questioned the others, who nodded slowly.

"Fine, but you owe me." Suddenly, a plan formed in my head. I had to find Leigh, but I couldn't travel with the Heartless anymore, but I heard they were traveling from world to world as well.

"How about I come along with you? I'm sure I could help in many ways."

"Why would you want to come with us?"

"So I can find my friend."

"Well, I'm looking for my friends too."

"So is it alright then?"

"I'll have to ask Donald and Goofy. It's their ship."

And that's how I ended up on the Gummi Ship. An odd vessel, and I didn't feel very welcome. Goofy had used his optimist lifestyle to understand my situation, but Donald was too stubborn. I should find a way to get on his good side, if there is one. I was content to stay in the back of the cockpit, and it made the others feel better. The first world we came to was only a short distance away, so the ride was short and silent.

When we landed, the world looked odd. I was underground, and a small tunnel led further into the world. A small white rabbit sped past us yelling something about being late and a queen. Ignoring that, I led the expedition. I could use portals, but I had to know where I was going. So I was going to memorize a few places I could appear in. I summoned my weapon just in case, and heard the group behind me shift. Not their fault, I am their enemy. I could sense this world's heart, but I wasn't sure where it was.

We came upon an odd door, and after a quick moment, we were in a small room. There were two bottles of an unknown substance on a table. But it was flattened into the ground. We quickly figured out the doorknob could talk, because Sora wanted to know how the rabbit that we had seen earlier had gone through the small door. It told us to try the bottle on the table.

We tried it. I was the first to try it, making sure nothing was wrong with it. I shrunk to a size that made Donald laugh.

"Bet I could squish you now!"

"Yeah, I think you could. Your turn." After Sora and company had shrunk as well, we headed back to the talking door. Heartless appeared in our way. The Keyblade was drawn, and the anger was back again. This time, I ignored the blade, instead, I turned the anger toward the Heartless, and that surprisingly made a huge difference in battle. The Heartless had no chance do unleash an attack before I was on top of them.

Once we had cleared the area, and the Keyblade had vanished, we looked at the door. It was sleeping. Our efforts to wake it up were futile, but I noticed a small crack of darkness behind the green bed that was in the room.

"Hey I know! Let's drink the other bottle and grow big, and push the bed out of the way!"

"Good plan Sora, but not necessary. Follow me." I headed over to the small crack, and peeked through. It was impossible to squeeze through, but I only needed to look at one particular place. I saw the edge of the bed, and that looked like a good place. I focused on that area in my mind, then pointed at the wall. A portal appeared. I walked through, hearing the gasps of Sora, Donald and Goofy change from right behind me, to a distance away. I ran over to the small crack, and looked at the group. I was on the other side now.

"Walk through! It's okay!" I focused on keeping the portal open, and soon enough, the group had wandered through it.

"Okay, that's weird."

"But useful?"

"Yeah, I guess."


End file.
